


Three Naughty Pups

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Inu Ichigo, Inu Kon, Inu Zangetsu, Naked puppy boys, Puppy boys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: After Kisuke takes in three puppy-boys he thinks he's doing the right thing. That is, until he realises how much trouble they can be. After they wreck his home and destroy his shop, he punishes them in a manner befitting their crimes.





	Three Naughty Pups

Three Naughty Pups

Kisuke walked into his little shop, humming a jovial tune, thinking all was right with the world. He kicked off his clogs, put his hat on a rack and went towards the back room. As his fingertips met the sliding door, he heard a great big CRASH on the other side.

For a moment he considered turning back, and leaving Tessai to deal with the mess that those little gremlins must'vemade. He decided against it, knowing that if he left the man to take care of his inventory again, that he'd find something malicious yet justified in his morning tea.

The door slid open with a slam, alerting the culprits on the other side that the master was home. Unfortunately though, the little wretches were smart enough, or dumb enough depending on who you asked, to place a sack of flour atop the door so that as soon someone came in they took on the appearance of a ghost.

Needless to say, that prank added oil to the flames of Kisuke's frustration.

Ignoring the flour for a moment and actually looking at the room, it turned out it wasn't as bad as Kisuke thought it was.

It was worse.

His boxes of confectionary were torn open, with candy wrappers and styrofoam peanuts scattered about the place. Chocolate and jelly were smudged into the carpet and on the walls, and little hand prints and tiny claw marks were indented onto the the shelves, a couple of which had collapsed.

He walked on down the hall to the living area, only to find that the mess continued. Pots and pans were all pulled out and dented, looking like they'd been used in a gladiator's arena. Shards of his better china littered the floor, and the fridge, clearly having been raided, was left open.

Kisuke would've been able to forgive all of that (for the most part), but the coup de gràce of the whole debacle was that his brand new 42" flat screen TV was on its face, the back of it cracked - obviously having been stepped on.

He didn't dare check the front, and hoped that it was still salvageable.

He rested his cane against the counter, took a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"ICHIGO! KON! ZANGETSU! Get out here now!"

It took a moment, but Kisuke soon heard the pitter-patter of three sets of feet come towards him from three different hiding spots. They were wary, but the three little boys now stood before Kisuke, each only wearing a pair of black shorts. They looked to about 7 or 8 in human years, yet the pointed ears atop their heads and the curled tails over their butts designated them as not quite human.

Ichigo and Kon were practically identical, the former being marginally taller and a bit more filled out, but their orange hair and brown eyes made them near indistinguishable. Zangetsu was the odd one out, the "black sheep" of the herd, with his snow white hair, golden eyes, and pale complexion setting him apart from his brothers. He also had a look of sheer defiance on his face, arms crossed and everything, while the other two just looked at the floor.

"What is all this?" Kisuke asked, with his hands on his hips and a harsh glare directed at the pups.

Zangetsu growled, looking away with a scowl.

"I know what you all did, you're covered in my inventory." The man said, gesturing to brown chocolate stains that painted the trio. It was all over their hands, around their mouths, and on random patches of skin here and there with grains of sugar and sploches of jelly candy rubbed in too.

Kisuke sighed. "I guess it can't be helped now, but you are all getting a spanking."

The pups might've not understood every word the man said, especially long ones like "inventory", but they knew what "spanking" meant, and boy did they know it hurt!

"But first a bath." He said, wanting to clean them and himself before any punishment.

So now Kisuke was sitting on a little wooden stool with a towel on his lap, washing his flour stained hair as the three miscreants played with the water behind him. He sat under the stream of warm water a little longer, enjoying the few moments of levity he'd have now before all hell broke loose.

He called out for Ichigo, and the little pup scampered on over to him. He really did enjoy being washed, except when water got in his ears. That wouldn't go away for ages and it's really annoying!

Kisuke stood the naked Ichigo between his legs and began to wipe his face with a cloth, cleaning away the stains around his mouth. Then he began to wipe down his chest and tummy, getting rid of all stickiness and tickling him at the same time. Kisuke then cleaned his arms, focusing on his filthy fingers. He ran the cloth over Ichigo's groin before running it down his legs. Ichigo then faced away from the man, enjoying the feeling of the backrub he was getting so much that his tail began to wag. Kisuke promptly gripped it by base and made quick work of cleaning Ichigo's rear, legs and feet.

Ichigo was now sat on Kisuke's lap, eyes closed in ecstasy, tail wagging and toes curled as the man rubbed soap into his scalp, massaging his sensitive ears. He would've stayed like that for hours had Kisuke not decided to dump a bucket of water over his head.

He glared up at the man who looked down without sympathy. He shoed Ichigo off of his lap and called for Zangetsu. The pale pup was still defiant, standing just out of arm's reach reach of Kisuke with his own arms crossed.

The man narrowed his eyes at the pup. "Get over here now."

Zangetsu didn't flinch.

"If I hafta pull you over here you're gonna get a spanking, right now." The boy thought it over, weighing the options of obeying or not. Knowing that all he wanted was to not be spanked for as long as possible, he stepped into Kisuke's reach, who promptly grabbed him by the arm and began to wash him just as he did Ichigo. The only difference was that Zangetsu tried to hide his enjoyment when Kisuke rubbed his ears.

He let the pale pup go and beckoned Kon over. He was honestly Kisuke's favorite of the three, a bit simpler than the others, yes, but always obedient and happy to please...except when being influenced by his brothers, then he'd do whatever they said no matter how naughty.

Kisuke noticed a wobble in Kon's step, in fact now that he gave him a proper look, the boy was pale (not nearly as pale as Zangetsu) except for his face, which tinged green. The pup fell to his knees and Kisuke, knowing what was happening, jumped to his side, placing one hand gently on Kon's tummy and the other on his back.

Kon wrapped his fists around Kisuke's fingers as his throat began to burn. His food began to come back the way it came, spilling onto the tiled floor. Kisuke rubbed up and down his back, comforting the pup who was no doubt in pain right now.

After a minute of gawking out his insides, Kon's vomiting fit subsided but he was visibly shaken. He clung to Kisuke, who sat him on his lap as he cleaned him with the cloth. He nearly fell asleep in the man's warm arms, and dwindled in that drowsy state of semi-consciences as Kisuke washed his hair.

After washing the vomit down the drain, Kisuke led the boys out of the washroom with Kon still in his arms. He made quick work of drying the pups and dressing himself before putting Kon into bed to rest. It'd be cruel to spank him while he was exhausted and just after vacating his stomach like that. He'd get it later.

Now Kisuke was sitting on the couch of the still destroyed living area with the naked pups in front of him. Beside him was a thick, round-backed, wooden hairbrush and a leather belt, both of which would be used before the next half-hour passed.

Knowing that the impatient Zangetsu would hate waiting even more, Kisuke beckoned Ichigo over to be spanked first. The pup gulped, and with his ears and tail drooped, he walked up to his caretaker.

Kisuke pulled Ichigo over his lap and raised his arm high. A SMACK filled the room. Then another, then another. Each one came as a surprise to the pup, and no amount of clenching lessened the sting.

This kept up for over a minute, Kisuke alternating from cheek to cheek with each slap, leaving the whimpering pup's smooth butt sploched with pink hand prints.

After he applied 10 slaps to each cheek, Kisuke adjusted Ichigo's position, raising his leg so the pup's vulnerable sit-spots would be easier to spank.

Smacking harder this time, Kisuke spent about two minutes spanking Ichigo this way, counting 15 smacks to each sit-spot. The little pup now had tears streaming down his face, and was struggling pointlessly, but he knew better than to try and get away.

Kisuke let Ichigo stand up. The pup tried to rub the pain out of his rear, but Kisuke firmly gasped his wrists and made him keep his hands on his head. Ichigo was sent to stand in a corner while Zangetsu got his share of the spanking.

Speaking of, the pale pup was adamant in not getting spanked. He attempted to stare Kisuke down from where he stood, but it was hard for butt-naked, 4 foot boy with drooped ears and a lagging tail to appear intimidating.

"Don't make me come over to get you, Zan." Kisuke warned.

In response, the pup turned his back on the man and pat his rear himself as a sign of mocking.

Kisuke sighed, standing up and approaching Zangetsu. He just had to make it difficult, didn't he. Zangetsu registered the approaching man, and subsequently darted for the nearest exit. The man was too fast however, and was used to the boy's games. He easily snatched the pup up by his upper arms and brought him back to the couch. The pup kicked and punched all the way there. Even as he was placed on Kisuke's lap, he struggled. He would've continued to put up a struggle had the man not pinned his wrists to his back and trapped his legs between his thighs. He still wiggled vigorously in a futile stance of resistance.

Kisuke raised his hand, and with a burning speed, he lay a hot handprint onto Zangetsu's pale bottom. The pup yipped, and the distinct pink shape of Kisuke's palm was seared onto his left cheek. The pup's vain struggles and growls continued.

Kisuke lay an equally searing smack onto Zangetsu's right cheek, and alternated from cheek to cheek, smacking with more ferocity than he did with Ichigo.

By the time Zangetsu had been spanked 10 times on each cheek he had tears and snot streaking down his face, and at this stage he expected to be shifted into a different position like his brother was. But he wasn't. Kisuke continued to spank him that way until he was spanked a whopping 20 times on each cheek.

At that point Kisuke paused, and looked at his own pinkened palm. It was nothing compared to the hot red that coated Zangetsu's quivering cheeks.

He did as he did with Ichigo, and shifted Zangetsu into the position where his sit spots were vulnerable. This made the pup's stomach drop. He wasn't even halfway done yet. Why the hell was that man giving more than Ichi? It wasn't fair!

Kisuke didn't hesitate in initiating this stage of the spanking, starting hot and fast with the smacks. Zangetsu didn't bother struggling at this point. He'd leaned that it was fruitless.

Hard smack after hard smack rained down on Zangetsu's quickly formerly pale sit-spots, his cries dying down to throaty whines by the time he was smacked 15 times on each side.

Though Kisuke didn't stop with that. He kept going until he'd gives Zangetsu's sit-spots a total of 60 smacks, doubling overall what Ichigo got. The pup's rear end was a blistering dark red, and all energy to struggle had left him.

Kisuke loosened the holds he had on the boy, letting lie there and cry himself out as he rubbed his back in comforting motions.

He stood Zangetsu up and told him to wait in the corner while beckoning Ichigo over. The pale pup meekly complied, looking like, well, a kicked puppy. As they passed each other, Ichigo looked at his brother's rear and saw that it was in a worse condition than his. A shot of resentment towards the man went through him for it.

When he stood in front of Kisuke, the man held up the belt and the hairbrush. "Choose one."

Ichigo gulped. Which ever one he chose would get used on him probably, and the other on Zan. He'd felt the both the hairbrush and the belt before the pup's had ever met Kisuke, so he knew that the latter hurt much more. That's why he pointed to it. He'd take the worse one and leave the lesser of the two evils for Zan. That's what a good brother was supposed to do.

Kisuke nodded and put the hairbrush down again. He then picked Ichigo up and lay him over the arm of the couch. He placed a steady hand on Ichigo's back and raised the belt. He'd give him 8 whacks with the belt. One for each year.

The belt whooshed down and: WHACK!

Ichigo let out a loud, pity inducing cry. He was beginning to rethink his decision, but then thought of how painful it'd have been on Zangetsu's more punished rear end. So he powered through.

WHACK

This one went directly below the first.

WHACK

WHACK

It only took 4 whacks with the belt to cover the entirety of Ichigo's behind, and he was pounding his fists against the couch in an expression of pain.

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

WHACK

Kisuke didn't delay in getting the final 4 over with, paying little heed to the pup's cries. By the end his posterior was covered in red welts, and the pup himself was sniveling. When the pup was stood on his shaky legs he wanted so bad to try and rub the pain away. But he knew not to.

Ichigo and Zangetsu switched places again.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

To one of Zangetsu's already red and pained butt cheeks.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

To the other.

Both pups now stood before Kisuke, red-faced and red-reared. "I want both of you to look around and realise why you got the spanking I gave you. If anything like this happens again, you'll get much worse."

The pups didn't need to understand every word the man just said, his tone and demeanour said enough.

For now however, they'd rest. Kon was still unwell, so Kisuke decided to delay his punishment until he was better again, which would probably be by tonight knowing him. That meant he'd be going to bed with a freshly punished butt.

Kisuke sent the pups to their room while he cleaned up, giving them time to inspect each other's battle wounds.

"You really should've done what he'd said." Ichigo told Zangetsu as he looked closely at his red cheeks.

"He's a bastard!" Zangetsu defiantly declared, tears still streaming down his face. "We didn't even do anything that bad!"

Ichigo leaned in and gave a little kiss to each of his brother's cheeks in a childlike attempt to make them better.

"I know, but he has his own rules I guess, and he does feed us and stuff, and gave us a room." Ichigo then began to inspect his own welts in a nearby mirror. They still stung to the touch.

"Yeah I know!" Zan said with a pout, crossing his arms. He then looked at his brother's butt, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Thanks, by the way, for choosing the belt instead. I know it hurts more."

"I-it's nothing." Ichigo said with a bashful blush.

Even so, Zangetsu walked up to his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. This was the soft, affectionate side of Zangetsu that he revealed to no-one except his brothers. Ichigo reciprocated, snaking his arms around his brother and burying his face in his neck. He loved his brother's scent, and his warmth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Zangetsu slid to his knees he reached his hands behind Ichigo and gently moved them onto his warm cheeks. Then the pale pup began to softly rub them to try and ebb out the sting.

"What are you guys doing?" Kon had just woken from his nap to see his brothers with red bottoms and tear stricken faces. He gulped, knowing that sooner or later it'd be his turn. "Oh."

It was then that Kisuke knocked on the door and made his way in.

"Oh good, you're awake now, Kon." He gestured the small pup to follow him. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

Kon was trembling, and tears were already in his eyes. He looked at his brothers and they looked back with pity. Slowly, he made his way off of the bed and over to Kisuke. The man gently held Kon's hand and guided him to the couch the other two were spanked on. The pup also noticed that the area was a bit cleaner than earlier, and felt guilt at the fact that he made things difficult for Kisuke.

That guilt is why Kon didn't put up a struggle when being placed over the man's lap. It's why when the first SMACK landed on his bottom, he didn't try to get away.

SMACK after SMACK landed, making the pup's cheeks bounce, his tears to fall and his lip to quiver. He didn't know how many spanks he got, but he felt relief when the man paused. He thought it was over but then Kisuke raised his knee, putting his rear into an even more vulnerable position.

When the next SMACK landed, Kon knew that he'd be feeling these ones when he sat down. The smacks were harder now, and by the time Kisuke stopped again, Kon's bottom was a nice shade of red.

Then Kisuke picked up the hairbrush he'd used on Zangetsu. When Kon saw it his stomach dropped. Yet even so, he didn't struggle.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The first four smacks were all Kisuke could give to the crying pup, so with those he ended the spanking, cradling Kon in his arms to calm him down.

A few minutes later Kisuke put him back with his brothers, who were all over him in an instant. Kisuke decided to leave them to themselves.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo frantically asked, getting to his knees and turning Kon away to look at reddened bottom. Zangetsu got down to take a look too.

"I suppose it's not too bad." Zangetsu commented.

"But still," Ichigo added. "we need to fix this." So He leaned forward and planted a little kiss on Kon's right butt cheek. The smallest pup was used to this kind of affection from his brothers. Zangetsu joined in, softly kissing Kon's left cheek.

"G-guys!" Kon stuttered through a fit of giggles.

Later, when Kisuke checked on the trio, he saw them piled on top of one another, snoring away peacefully.


End file.
